


Promises

by SisterSauce



Series: Mad as a March Heir + Extras [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Flashbacks, Graphic Descriptions of blood, Hemorrhaging, I'm so sorry, Kinda, Labor scene, M/M, Mpreg, everytime you feel like shit kill red leader, i just wanted to kill red because i was feeling down, instant happiness, it's not fitting for this type of story, like hella graphic, no i don't do it eddsworld style, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSauce/pseuds/SisterSauce
Summary: He wasn’t one for breaking promises, but so many things had gone so horribly wrong at once.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hetalianGemini15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/gifts), [big slappy on Wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=big+slappy+on+Wattpad).



> EDIT: forgot to say that this IS NOT CANON. tord doesn't die ~~but someone does~~
> 
> So, sorry for all the graphic stuff. I wrote this as a vent. Also, I'm so sorry @hetalianGemini15 in advance. QwQ

Otis pushed the door shut behind him, letting out a soft sigh and placing his weight against the cold metal. He thought back to only a few days prior, when Red Leader was having his final ultrasound.

_“Everything’s going to be okay, right?” he had asked him._

_“I promise you, nothing is going to go wrong. Angelo and I will be right there beside you, and if something does goes wrong, then we’ll resort to a C-section.”_

_“Okay, thanks. I’m just really nervous about this,” he said, cupping his hands over his massive belly, “I hear that it’s really painful.”_

_“It more intense pressure than actual pain,” Otis informed him, smiling reassuringly, “You just have to work with it, not against it.”_

_Tord smiled back, accepting the gloved hand the brunette extended to him. He walked him back to his personal quarters, stopping just outside the door._

_“Just call or text me if you start feeling strong contractions. I’ll help you to the infirmary and we can get you settled and ready,” he instructed, “Good night!”_

_“Good night.”_

He wasn’t one for breaking promises, but so many things had gone so horribly wrong at once. He’d panicked when he first found out that his leader’s child had shifted in the middle of the night, and was nowhere near their downwards position they were in only a few hours prior. But he didn’t falter, instead turning them in the womb with Angelo’s help. With that admittedly large hurdle cleared, he urged his leader to continue on. That is, until he noticed that there was quite a lot of blood staining his gloves.

_His brown eyes flicked back and forth from his blood soaked gloves to his leader’s entrance and the cot he was lying on. He heart leaped into his throat when he realized what was going on: Red Leader was hemorrhaging._

_“Shit, Angelo!” he yelled over his shoulder for the redhead._

_Angelo, without missing a beat, swapped out his gloves for clean ones. He sat near Tord, trying to keep him calm while Otis tried to figure out how to work this out. The head was just inside the Norwegian’s entrance, at the rate he was going there was no way the baby could be delivered and out of the way before he bled out._

_“Otis?” he asked feebly, his head swimming, “‘S everything okay?”_

_“Yeah yeah,” he lied through his teeth, “Just keep going.”_

_He massaged the inside of Tord’s thighs as he pushed, the head sliding easily out of him. Otis caught it in his hands, supporting it and the quickly emerging torso._

_“You’re doing great, sir, her head is out,” he said with pride._

_Tord smiled crookedly, single eye starting to gloss over. Otis’s heart clenched, his leader was dying right before his eyes._  
Tord pushed her out as far as her hips, the feet sliding out soon after. He let out a sharp gasp, and Otis cringed. A death rattle. The baby in his arms let out a disgruntled cry, obviously not happy about leaving the comfort and safety of her mother’s womb. He clamped and then quickly cut the umbilical cord, asking Angelo to go clean her off. In the meantime, Otis studied his leader’s body.  
His legs were still in the stirrups, albeit much more relaxed than earlier. He ran his fingers over a faint scar on the Norwegian’s inner thigh, wondering where it came from. His eyes travelled further upwards, eventually training on the man’s face. In the rush, Red Leader had forgotten his eye patch, exposing the empty socket. Otis thought back to when blood poured from that same socket, the grey orb inside damaged from debris. He was the one who removed it, Angelo was too squeamish. He remembered describing it in detail to everyone just to watch them squirm. 

_“Like pulling a grape off the vine,” he’d said with a grin as his poor victim shuddered at the mental imagery._  
The right side of Red Leader’s face was marred with scar tissue, some of the jagged cuts still healing. He had matching ones running down his sides too, albeit fewer thanks to the thick cotton hoodie he was wearing at the time of the crash. They were slightly stretched during his pregnancy, but not enough to itch.  
He didn’t realize how long he was staring at his leader’s corpse until Angelo came back a little while later and asked, “What are we going to tell the army?”  
He honestly hadn’t thought about the army. He was too preoccupied with its head, well, former head. 

_“I-I don’t know.”_

_“We can’t cover this up Otis, we have to tell them.”_

_His assistant had a point, the remaining army would have their heads on a stake once they found out they were hiding their leader’s death from them. He got up from his seat in front of the corpse, peeling off his gloves and coat._

_“Burn those for me, please. I don’t want them anymore.”_

That left him here, standing outside the infirmary. He itched for a smoke, then immediately felt guilty. Red Leader had helped him quit, the two of them deciding that they were going to stop for the sake of the army’s young heir. That would just be a middle finger to the deceased man if he started again. He delved back into his thoughts, thinking over where he went wrong and how he could’ve saved his leader’s life until he heard two sets of footsteps.

“Otis!” Pau and Pat said in synch, panting and gasping for air.

“Is everything okay?”

“How are Red and the baby?”  
Otis froze at the mention of their leader’s name, eyes going wide in shock. He quickly covered it up with a layer of indifference that he was scarily good at.

“Well, I have good news, and bad news.”

**Author's Note:**

> 975 words
> 
> QwQ i'm extremely sorry everyone. time to go back to my gremlin hole. SisterSauce out!


End file.
